Old Flames
by bolinprobender
Summary: Mako and Bolin's schedules are busier than ever lately, and it's hard for them to find time to spend together. Tonight, they've finally found time to have dinner together out in Republic City, but on the way home, something sets Mako off.


"…and that's why fire ferrets are so good at acrobatics," Bolin proudly finished. He'd been going on for quite a while in between scarfing down one of several bowls of Narook's seaweed noodles. Several of the customers near Bolin and Mako's table had disappeared rather quickly or moved across the establishment halfway into Bolin's exposition on one of his favorite topics.

"That's great, Bo," came Mako's exasperated response. The firebender couldn't help but wonder if he could somehow manage to sneak out of the restaurant with some of the other patrons several times in the past half hour, though he should have expected this when he agreed to take his brother out for dinner. Mako had finished a single bowl some time ago, and was now just waiting for Bolin to finish. Bolin ate more quickly than he did, but also quite a bit more.

Bolin's own fire ferret had been left at home for this journey, but not before being well-fed. The earthbender had just given Pabu a much-hated bath, and it was a little too cold outside to bring him along for the journey while wet. (_Do you want him to catch pneumonia?_ Mako had insisted.)

"Thanks for taking me to dinner, Mako!" Bolin's bright smile reflected his appreciation. It was no trouble lately; the increased pay from Mako's new job meant he could afford trips like these again. However impractical his little brother could be when it came to money, Bolin always managed to make up for it somehow with his sweet, genuine gratitude. Mako nearly cracked a smile.

"Yeah, just give me about a week's notice next time before you eat through my wallet," the elder half-joked. The number of bowls surrounding Bolin was going to cost him, but he really didn't mind. Not as long as his little brother was well-fed, something he'd struggled with for many years.

For good measure, Bolin placed an order for one last helping to go, which he would no doubt eat at soon as they returned home. They exited the store together, but not before Bolin thanked Narook profusely with another one of his trademark smiles.

They were nearly halfway home when Bolin suddenly stopped. "Whoops, I left my leftover noodles on the table! I'll go grab them and meet you back at home. Sorry!" He bolted off before Mako could have much input. The firebender wasn't overly pleased about Bolin walking around alone at night, but recently he'd begun to see that his brother could handle himself. It wasn't enough to stop him from feeling uneasy, but it was enough to stop him from dashing after the forgetful earthbender.

The air had chilled since the pair had left, or maybe Mako was just used to the warmth of Narook's restaurant. Either way, he lifted his scarf over his mouth as he walked down the streets. The cold wind nipped at his ears as the bright lights of the more commercial districts of Republic City fell to his back. He slipped through the darker streets quickly, wanting to get home but also hoping that Bolin would catch up to him.

The firebender's surroundings seemed to become darker and dingier as he made his way home. Another thought of Bolin slowly brought his fast pace to a halt. Despite his earlier decision, Mako simply couldn't bring himself to let his brother walk through the streets alone at night, not when he was so close. He turned around and kept a normal pace (he didn't want Bolin to think he was being overbearing again), walking back towards the restaurant. He'd meet his younger sibling halfway, and they'd walk back together. That would be much safer.

Before he knew what happened, he was shoved against a building in an alley the brothers often used as a shortcut between two streets, something bright and hot near his face before his eyes could adjust.

"Nope - you're not moving unless it's to hand me whatever valuables you've got," a deep voice countered at Mako's struggling.

Mako had been through enough fights in his life to know he'd come out of this one just fine; especially if the heat near his face was an indication that it was a firebender he was facing. Well, they'd chosen the wrong-

His thoughts ceased completely as he realized what exactly he was being threatened with. It was a small, controlled flame, shaped to look like a dagger. It was a technique he'd only seen once before.

Suddenly, he was once again a frightened eight-year-old, watching helplessly as his parents were threatened by the same orange shape; cut down as he could do nothing but watch.

Once again, he found himself unable to act.


End file.
